Xander Slash Crossover Challenge
by yaoianimemistress
Summary: When Glory opened the portal before Buffy is able to close it, sucked Tara and Xander in. It dropped them in the Anita Blake dimension. While traveling thru the portal Tara and Xander changed, now their in a new world and have finally found their place.
1. Summary

I love Xander Harris from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He's the best character for slash and crossover stories i believe. I found this story challenge when i was searching for xander slash stories on the web and loved it. Please Please Please somebody please take up this challenge and create this story!

Slash BtVS/Anita Blake X-over Challenge

Crossover: Buffy/Anita Blake  
>Pairing: Slash: Jean-ClaudeXander or Asher/Xander or Narcissus/Xander; threesome or foursome pairing consisting of JC, Asher and/or Narcissus with Xander could be used. Tara/?

+When Glory opened the portal before Buffy is able to close it, sucked Tara and Xander in. It dropped them in the Anita Blake dimension. While traveling thru the portal Tara and Xander changed, Tara's magic became a bit more powerful and her mind stronger giving the possibility to gain telepathy, Xander however changed more than her, become more feminine and beautiful (long mid-back or waist length sable colored hair, wide soft chocolate-golden eyes, rose red soft pouty full lips), became a powerful healer and gain powerful magic as well awoken a dormant power he had which is a seer power like Dru (which could be why he is called 'The One Who Sees'), unfortunately his mind was driven near the edge of insanity during the changes since the pressure was to much, making him not completely sane but still there, though you sometimes can see a glimpse of insanity in his eyes.

+During the changes the Hyena that had possessed him, which had never actually been exorcised just caged, was released making him merge with it giving him the powers he had when he was first possessed.

+Psychologically they both have minor changes such as Tara being a tad more confidence though still shy in the end as well as becoming a bit faster in learning and Xander becomes more sweeter and caring as well as a bit ruthless when needed be and having less insecurities (which comes with merging with the Hyena) which helps him show his intelligence which he always had but had hidden it. (His loving dark wicked sense of humor is still there as well)

+Xander is still a demon-magnet with his aura of innocence that he always had and vulnerability which is deceiving making him draw some weres and a couple of vampires (Jean-Claude, Asher, and Damian) to him, those that he attracts become protective of him as he befriends them.

+Becoming a healer produce some major changes such as making him have a mate/s (xander is a submissive by sexual nature), making him a hermaphrodite able to bare children for his mate/s no matter if they are a vampire or were (to have children both partners have to desire them to be able to trigger the chemical/power to get Xander pregnant making him fall into something similar to a heat).

+Tara becomes his big sister in a way and a very protective one at that (Xander is protective of her as well).

+Once they settle down a bit after finding out what has happened and where they are and what they are going to do such as jobs, a home, how to get back if there is a way and if in the end they actually want to return, etc. they begin to explore .

(Mpreg (Pregnant Xander) could be used if wanted)


	2. Chapter 1

Yaoianimemistress: I'm so excited!

Xander: uh why?

Tara: cause she's finally writing her own stories.

Xander: oh yeah! Well congrats!

Yaoianimemistress: Thanks!

Tara: um disclaimer?

Yaoianimemistress: I own neither BTVS nor Anita Blake.

Yaoianimemistress: oh! And just to let everyone know, I'm on the lookout for beta readers! Since I'm just getting started writing my stories I don't have any but I know I'll need them. And just so you all know. I've got a total of 80 crossover slash stories that I'll be writing! They all feature either Harry Potter or Xander Harris.

Chapter 1

Xander's POV:

His body ached and his ears rang with the sounds of battle surrounding him. Ducking as a clawed had swiped at where his head was just seconds ago, he swung his right arm which held his battle axe at his opponent whose head separated quickly and cleanly from its body in less than a second. Left arm hanging uselessly at his side he took a moment to try and catch is breath when a scream tore through the air. Spinning around faster than one could blink his mind froze in overwhelming panic.

There before his eyes was Tara, being pulled into the portal that Glory had opened. His heart was over taken with fear. Not Tara. Anyone but her. He could live and quite happily as well without the Scooby gang but Tara was the exception. The one person for which he'd rather die than go on without. After all that had happened with the gang she was the only one left that still had a place in his heart.

The reason for that all started shortly after Oz had returned to the dale from his trip to Tibet. Buffy and Willow had been out shopping and had somehow ended up talking about the whole Acathla incident. One thing led to another and they finally realized that he had lied about the soul restoration spell. The confrontation that they had made that night at the Magic Box had not been pleasant. Even worse was the fact that everyone had taken Buffy's side and the only one to stand up for him and with him had been Tara, unfortunately she was the only one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Warning: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Danny pairing.

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author's Note:**

****Hello everyone! I'm finally back and I've finally gotten over my writers block. Yay! I'll be updating my stories again and adding new ones. I have dozens of new stories and new chapters written but it's all on paper. Right now I've got to type them up on the computer. Please be aware that yes all of my stories are yaoi and a great deal of them will will have mpreg included in them. Sorry if you don't like that type of thing but I do. Also I don't really like stories that are gory or have things like sexual abuse in them so none of that in mine. My stories will all have happy endings because that's the only thing my muses want, so no sad endings here. Well that's it for now. I've gotta get back to typing so be ready for upcoming updates.


End file.
